Many electronic devices comprise a display arrangement comprising an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel or a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. A compact display arrangement that requires only a minimal border around its perimeter advantageously enables the display panel to encompass more of the front face of an electronic device.